cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Cherry Cookie/LINE
Cherry Cookie, sometimes referred as Cherry Bomb Cookie or Cherry Bomber Cookie is an S-grade cookie. This cookie has the power of throwing cherry bombs every few seconds. When the cherry bomb hits an obstacle or reached the right edge of the screen, the bomb will explode, creating a circle of cherry jellies that the cookie can collect for extra points. The cherry jellies are equivalent to the amount of points from your jelly level. Skill Throws Cherry Bombs that will destroy obstacles and create Cherry Jellies. Speed will get higher until you hit an obstacle. Hitting an obstacle will take you to original speed. More frequent bombs with upgrades. Description Decorated with bright cherry syrup, this Cookie is always looking for trouble. The cute look makes her dangerous pranks that much more unexpected. Beware of Cherry Bombs that she loves throwing around so much. Strategy Cherry Jellies can also turn into bear jellies when the cookie gains the All-Bear Jellies power, giving even bigger extra points, so it's to your best interest to use a Fast Start Boost if you plan to start with her. After a set period of time, she will throw much more jelly bombs than her usual throw. This will continue until she hits an obstacle. Once she hits an obstacle, her throw will be reset and players will have to survive just as long as previously before, before she throws more. If the player uses a Fast Start Boost or a Fast Start Random Boost, Cherry Cookie will immediately enter her best phase in bomb throwing. Furthermore, under the effects of a Blast Jelly, she will throw out bombs more often. However, be careful that if you are using a pet that generates jellies such as Owlcorn, the pet will likely replace one of the jellies generated by the Cherry Bombs and may be out of reach. Statistics Loading Messages * I will blow it all up! *Can you hold this for a minute? He he... *Oh! Did that explode? Sorry, a little bit, okay? *Don't worry. Everything will blow up beautifully! *Oh! I thought it was a cherry, but it's a... bomb! Hee hee. *What's your favorite fruit? Cherries? * Do you like fireworks? * Bang! Bang! Boom! Pow! * Let's play! I know a fun game... Updates *May 15, 2015 **New combi bonus added with Owlcorn. *September 4, 2015 **Points for Yellow Bear Jelly increased. **Cooldown time decreased. *March 11, 2016 **Scores on getting Yellow Bear Jellies are increased. **Scores on getting Yellow Bear Jellies with Owlcorn are increased. *June 28, 2016 **Best Combi with Jellyco Cube, Oak Barrel, Owlcorn, Pink Candy, and Spotlight Fan had been removed/retired **Best Combi with Rocket Firecracker had been changed to 1000 points for a destroyed obstacles into Extra Points for Cherry Jelly **Appearance of Cherry Jellies changed Trivia *Following the Wrath of the Dragons update, Cherry Cookie's jellies can no longer be turned into bear jellies. *Cherry Cookie is the first cookie that changes poses while running. *Before the Wrath of the Dragon update, with six possible combinations, Cherry Cookie had the most Combi Bonuses along with Spotlight Fan. *Even though her Cherry Jellies appear as Lv.25 Jellies, the points from these jellies are the same as the current jelly's level. * During the Halloween Party 2014 and 2015, Cherry Cookie was dressed up as Harley Quinn. *Cherry Cookie was featured in the Junior Cookie Challenge, which confirms she is a child. Audio Gallery Jumping Sliding When throwing cherry bombs (Normal) When throwing cherry bombs (Mad) Cherry Bombs